Mokuba's Home Videos
by EvilDoer
Summary: Mokuba got a video camera for his 16th birthday and has decided to film some select few in awkward moments.


Mokuba's Home Video 

Chapter one "Secrets Revealed"

author's note: I'm an idiot! I can't believe I am posting this. This is my first real comedy and the first fanfiction I've posted.I got this idea from my very crazy friend. Who all of you should know as SnowLion no Miko. Read the stories she has posted they willl make you laugh so hard you sides will hurt. After you read this chapter you better review. Otherwise the consequences will be dire. Mwahahahaha

Enjoy the story!

(Turns the camera toward face) "Hello I am Mokuba Kiaba. If you have never heard of me I am the little pipsqueak always gripping Seto Kaiba's leg. Well anyway this is my video. I got this video camera for my sixteenth birthday and I'm going to embarrase everyone I know.

(Directs camera at door) Do you see that brown door behind me? Well my brother is in there doing the dirty with a certain guy. If you listen real hard you can hear the bed bouncing. (hears thumping noise)

How about we go in there and see which of my brother's many lovers is with him tonight? (grabs doorhandle) Let's go. I'm going to crawl into the closet so we can get a closer look and they won't see me. (opens door and crawls into nearby closet)

Okay right now I'm in Seto's closet, before we take a look at him and his lover let's see what he has hidden in here. (turns camera to catch entire closet)

I wonder what's in this shoe box. (directs camera at blue shoe box and opens it) Ahhhhhhhh it's flavored rubbers! My brother is definentaly sick. soooooooo weird!

Anyway, let's take a look at the two yaoi guys making love. (directs camera at bed where Seto is humping a blonde guy who has his head buried deep in some pillows who is moaning oh Seto) If you don't know who is saying oh Seto with his head in the pillows and my brother thrusting himself into his behind then I'll give you a couple of minutes to guess.

Tick Tock Tick Tock . Have you guessed yet? well if you guessed Joey Wheeler then ding ding ding you guessed right! My brother and Joey are doing the dirty! Oh it looks like they are switching places now. I think we should go. (sneaks out into the hallway)

Okay I'm out of Seto's room and back in the hallway. Oh and did I tell you that everyone moved into the mansion a week ago? Well they did so get over it.

Who should I spy on next? Oh I know Ishizu! Her and Odion have been getting a little too friendly, if you know what I mean. well, let's go see! (runs down hall and stops at a red door) There's her door.

(opens door and sneaks in pointing camera in front of him) I got to be really quiet.

(directs camera toward bathroom where Bakura is Primping himself In front of Ishizu's body length mirror saying I am so beautiful) Oh my sweet Moses! He is undressing and is putting Ishizu's white silk bra and underwear on!

Well lets go and check on someone else. (leaves the room) Okay I'm back in the hallway. So where to know?

Oh I know Let's go check on Marik. (runs down hall into a messy room) Okey Dokey I'm now in his pitiful excuse for a room. I mean everything he owns is scattered on the floor. I think I hear him singing in the shower so let's go into his bathroom and check it out.

(zooms camera in on Marik in the shower singing: I'm peeing in the shower oh yes I am Yes I am! I'm peeing in the shower and I'm wondering if I can take a dump oh yeah! Oooops I already did oh Yeah!)

That guy has some major issues to deal with. Well, let's leave him and find someone else to film. Let's go check up on Serenity. I bet she's doing something gross. (leaves Marik's room and back into the hall and then runs down hall and stops at a pink door)

Alright I am now outside Serenity's bedroom. Let's take a quick peek into her room. (opens door and directs camera at Serenity who is in her underwear, looking into her body length mirror, and feeling herself)

Oh great now I got a bulge in the crotch of my pants.( quickly runs back into hall) Down pants down! (punches self in crotch and falls to the floor ) Owwwwwwwwwww! Let me give you some good advice. If you are a guy and you get a bulge in the crotch of your pants never punch it! Okay so let's crawl downstairs and see if anyone is down there.

(begins crawling downstairs) The reason we gotta crawl is because it hurts to walk now. (reaches bottom and is now in the Living room) Looks like Alister and Valen are eating a late night snack and are watching tv. Looks like they're eating noodles. (zooms in on Alister and Valen eating noodles on the couch as they watch tv)

"Awww man, I've eaten all of my noodles and I'm still hungry, Valen."

"you wanna eat my noodle?"

(camera zooms in as Alister jumps on Valen and begins ripping his clothes off as Valen rips his clothes off and they begin licking each other" I'm never sitting on that couch again! Let's get out of here before they get even more disgusting. (stands up) I can finally walk again so let's go outside and see who we can find. (runs out of mansion into huge backyard)

Let's go check at the pool. Someone might be taking a late swim. (runs to a bush near pool and directs camera at Mai and Rapheal swiming naked together)

There goes my pants again. This time I know not to hit it. Let's see if we can find someone else outside. I know! There's always someone in the garden, lets go there! (runs the short distance to the garden and directs camera to Weevil who is chasing a mosquito with a little net. While Rex is nearby laughing at him)

(mosquito begins chasing Weevil around as Weevil runs in fear)

Alright let's get away from here and spy on someone else now. (directs camera to a form in a nearby bush and zooms in) Hey there's Yugi, but what is he doing? It looks like he's making out with a piece of paper! (zooms in on paper) It's-It's-It's a picture of Tea! In my opinon if he likes her then he should just tell her and not make out with a picture of her.

(hears moaning from behind another bush) Are my ears kidding me or did I just hear Ishizu behind those bushes over there. Let's take a peek. (zooms camera in on Ishizu and Odion doing "it" on the ground)

There goes my stupid pants again that's it I'm gonna get that thing chopped off whether it will hurt or not! Well, Let's go back into the mansion Im getting tired. (yawns and begins walking back into mansion)

You can't really blame me since it's midnight and I pulled an all-nighter the other night. (walks up stairs and back into hall) Oh I almost forgot to check on Tristan!

Let's go check on him before I go to sleep. (walks down hall until reaches a plain wooden door) That's his room let's take a look! (opens door carefully and zooms in on Tristan and Duke playing his PS2)

"Alright Duke whoever wins gets to go on a date with Serenity"

"I really don't care about her anymore"

"Well then who do you care about?"

"You! I love you!"

(watches as Duke jumps on Tristan ) I'm getting out of here now. (leaves Tristan's room and begins to walk down the hallway and walks into Tea who is wearing nothing but a towel and looks as if she just got out of the shower)

"Oh hey Mokuba what are you up to?"

Oh hey Tea. I'm guessing you just got out of the shower.

"Yeah actually I did. So what are you doing walking around with a video camera?"

Oh I'm just filming everyone in awkward moments. I'm going to premiere it tomorrow so the world can see it!

"Well, I can't wait to see it. I guess I'd better go to my room so goodnight Mokuba"

Alright Tea, goodnight (watches as Tea walks to her room) Tea is so cool. Once I asked her out on a date and she told me that she didn't want to because if we were to go out and get in an argument it would ruin our good friendship.

I still wish wish she would go on a date with me though. (looks down at crouch) I just noticed the bulge again. Maybe that was why she ran off. Stupid thingy I am soooo gonna get you chopped off! (walks to his clean and tidy room) Well we're in my clean and tidy room. So goodnight video camera I'll see you in the morning.

(Turns camera off)

END OF CHAPTER 1

author's note: It was stupid I know... Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I would like to know your opinion on this stupid.


End file.
